vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Agent 47
|-|Silent Assassin= |-|Absolution= |-|HITMAN (2016)= Summary Agent 47 ''' also known as '''The Hitman is the protagonist of the Hitman games. He is a genetically engineered clone of Dr. Otto Wolfgang Ort-Meyer. 47 is the best assassin of the ICA. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B physically, higher with melee weapons, firearms, explosives and preparations Name: None, only known by various names, such as Agent 47, The Ghost, Silent Assassin or the Hitman, typically uses the alias "Tobias Rieper" Origin: Hitman Franchise Gender: Male Age: 55 (however, IO-Interacive stated that he was ageless) Classification: Genetically-engineered clone, assassin Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Extreme Pain Tolerance, Master Martial Artist, Master tactician and strategist, Master survivalist, Master hunter, Pressure Point Strikes (Has innate knowledge on human anatomy and can easily strike at his enemies' pressure points to knock them out or even kill them), Expert Acrobat (While he may not look like much, 47 is capable of quickly climbing up buildings, latching onto pipes and performing several more feats of acrobatic strength), Extraordinary Genius Intellect, Multi-Lingualist, Weapon Mastery, Vehicular Mastery, Stealth Mastery, Regeneration (Low), Longevity (Several other comparable clones were noted to be modified to live far longer than the average person, with 47 himself having been noted to be the same case), Hacking, Limited Technological Manipulation (Capable of using any kind of technology known to man), Vehicular Mastery, Enhanced Senses and Perception Augmentation with Instinct (Possesses Instinct, which allows him to pinpoint objects and locations of interest, pinpoint weak-spots, gain information from objects, people and whatnot, allows him to be disguised in sticky situations, see in pitch-black conditions etc. His other senses also greatly help in utilizing Instinct to his maximum potential. Can even slow down time to a crawl, although this doesn't work on enemies who are comparable to him) and several thousand more abilities and skillsets (As he was designed to be the perfect assassin, he is capable of doing anything humans have ever done), Preparation, With prep he gains Homing Attack, Poison Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Fear Manipulation (With toxins), Madness Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation etc., Resistance to Poison Manipulation and Disease Manipulation (Can take upto 4 hits from a highly-toxic-and-corrosive sword that can one-shot ordinary human beings with a casual graze. Also capable of casually brushing off potent poison darts made in the Amazon Jungle, as seen in Codename 47. Has had much experience with toxins as he has been routinely experimented on before escaping Ort-Meyer's facility and becoming an Assassin. Was designed to have immunity to every single human disease in existence), Extreme Heat (Has survived sticky situations involving intense desert heat, exploding buildings and whatnot), Cold Temperatures, Electricity Manipulation (Was getting tazed beyond human limits and was still capable of recovering fast enough to escape a heavily-guarded police station. Normal electricity doesn't even faze him), Empathic Manipulation (Most of the time, he feels no emotion over his deeds believing that they would compromise his capacity to perform kills) and several other resistances (Was made to be the perfect human specimen with all of humanity's resistances) Attack Potency: Wall level physically (Able to fight, disarm, knock out and kill trained soldiers with full body armor and even multiple such foes at once. Can casually break bones and snap grown men's necks, and has done this to comparable foes numerous times. Can easily trade blows with those who can harm him. Can also contend with and defeat other genetically engineered superhuman assassins that are far superior to Pablo Ochoa, who himself can casually brush off multiple barrages of minigun rounds and is outright immune to weaker guns, and comparable to 47 in durability, like when he easily took on hordes of Agent 48s, and the Agent 48s themselves were immune to weaker guns, much like Ochoa. Easily and vastly superior to Sergei Zavorotko, who casually bolted through a thick wooden platform while heavily wounded, which should be comparable to violently shattering a wooden door. Effortlessly stomped Sanchez, a 200 kg man who was enhanced with various serums and had double the muscle capacity, and casually snapped his neck. Can throw household items at people so hard he can actually kill them on the spot, forcing him to hold back. In the first mission of Hitman: Blood Money, he slammed a guard against the gates so hard that it took 47 only one hit to kill him, and 47 was on the other side of the gate, even forcing open the locked gate in the process. Capable of shattering security glass with a casual elbow), higher with melee weapons, firearms, explosives and preparations (Created a massive avalanche with a sonic device, has blown up buildings, gas stations, wrecked racecars in Miami, and much more. Could even launch nuclear weapons if he wishes to, as seen in Hitman: Codename 47) Speed: Peak Human (Genetically engineered peak human specimen designed to trump over even the best of peak athletes) with Supersonic combat speed and reactions (Shot four men who were already locking on him before they could react. Capable of easily blitzing multiple clones comparable to him. Can draw his guns and fire faster than those who are already pulling the trigger. Has also been shown to dodge bullets multiple times, his fight with Mark Parchezzi III being a notable example) and Supersonic to Supersonic+ attack speed with firearms and sniper rifles, even higher with prep Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 (Capable of overpowering comparable genetically-enhanced assassins and Sanchez, a supersoldier weighing in at over 200 kg enhanced with steroids possessing twice the muscle capacity, with just one arm. Capable of easily lifting, flipping and slamming such overweight foes with just his garrote, like Tzun. Can effortlessly snap necks while they're straight, which would require forces exceeding 1,250 lbs. Capable of breaking bones and crushing necks with just grip strength alone. Can throw ordinary household items so hard that it kills whomever he throws it at. Can easily hurl heavy objects like axes and whatnot. Capable of easily ripping handcuffs apart. Capable of hanging fully-grown men with just his garrote and then stealthily lifting them up without making a noise. Can casually wield a two-handed sword without any problems and easily skewer through skulls one-handed) Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level normally (Easily survived an explosion initiated by Mark Parchezzi III and was only briefly knocked back. A few months before the start of Hitman: Absolution, 47 tanked an avalanche with minor injuries, though the whole ordeal took him 14 weeks to recover from due to the immense back pain resulting in being stuck inside a crevice due to said avalanche. Fell into turbulent ocean waters from an altitude of over 1000 feet and survived, and remained unconscious for seven hours in the cold and violent waters without issue. Survived being hurled through a door by Sanchez. Tanked a massive RPG-7 explosion while staying at a motel, which destroyed the room he was residing in. Survives similarly powerful explosions on a daily basis. Can take multiple high-caliber rounds and still keep on with his mission as if nothing happened to him, possesses a small healing factor), higher with body armors Stamina: Incredibly High (Has rarely shown signs of tiring even when heavily wounded with high-caliber bullets designed to blow up armored personnel. In some cases the pain means absolutely nothing to him) Range: Standard melee range. Extended melee range with melee weapons in CQC combat. Several meters with thrown weapons. Hundreds of meters with firearms. Several kilometers with sniper rifles (Has been renowned of having an accuracy that trumps even the best of marksmen) Standard Equipment: His signature Silverballers (custom AMT Hardballers, can be fitted with a suppressor and other attachments to aid accuracy), his signature black suit with a white shirt and red tie paired with his black gloves, Fiberwire, sometimes Anaesthetic, Poison/Sedative Syringes and remote bombs, may also carry a full-body coat with him at times. Whatever weapon or household item he can get his hands on in the middle of any mission. Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. Is well-trained and educated far beyond peak human norms. Knowledgeable about anatomy, poisons, various weapons and firearms. Resourceful and imaginative when looking for a way to infiltrate a place or kill his target. Is even skilled in non-combat activities such as playing the drums, useful in his mission when he had to disguise as a drummer to get close to his target, a lead singer of a band. Capable of planning intricate and extremely difficult missions without ever losing focus, and has been noted to be so successful at his job that he is essentially regarded as a non-existent entity. Also immensely knowledged in other fields of work like counter-intelligence, counter-insurgency, guerrilla warfare, reconnaissance, infiltration, interrogation, multi-lingualism, discipline and even other mercenary works. Possesses Ort-Meyer's knowledge on illegal scientific experiments and cloning. Was noted by Ort-Meyer to have posses high levels of learning and adaptation. Capable of operating any kind of machinery on his first try, and has innate knowledge on several vehicle and machinery types, even capable of sabotaging them in various ways to kill his targets. Has mastered the art of stealth to such a degree that he can jump from ledge-to-ledge without making a sound and move past civilians and still not make them aware that he even moved. Weaknesses: His emotionless nature and apparent lack of empathy can often make it hard for people to relate to him. Has somewhat of a soft spot for kids, often causing significant conflict with his ruthless nature. He will put himself in harm's way to protect the ones he cares about. Rarely shares his feelings with anyone as he believes they will compromise his mission. His Instinct can't slow his perception on enemies who are as fast as him. Was temporarily addicted to painkillers before Absolution. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Silent assassin: ' Agent 47 is so famous in the ICA because of his stealthy assassination style which led people to even doubt his existence. He can move a few centimeter past almost anyone without being noticed and is a master of disguises. His signature Modus Operandi is to infiltrate the place and dispose only of his target(s) without anyone noticing/suspecting that it was an assassination then disappear, all without the use of any disguise or firing a single bullet. *'Athletic ability': Agent 47 has shown to be able to suspend himself/walk on ledges and scale up gutters with ease. Can drag and lift a fully grown man. *'Master Martial Artist:' Although he rarely resort to close combat, Agent 47 can fight even multiple trained guards and massively bigger enemies like Sanchez and Tzun. Not only can he keep up with them but he can also snap their necks with little effort. He also possesses knowledge of every single martial arts known to man thanks to Ort-Meyer's intensive training and experiments bordering on torture and reformation. *'Master Marksman:' Throughout his various missions, Agent 47 has used various firearms without any difficulty or accuracy loss. Can headshot a man several hundreds of meter away with just ordinary handguns. Can also throw knives, axes, swords and even normal household items with lethal precision. *'Instinct:' Agent 47 can sense anyone around him, even behind walls and predict their movements. He does all this without even needing eye contact or any kind of external help. With instinct, he can theoretically shoot as many person as long as he has enough bullets. *'Mentally trained:' Despite the situation or his wounds, Agent 47 never loses his calm or focus. Others Notable Victories: John Wick (John Wick) Wick's Profile Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Batman (Batman: Arkham) Batman's Profile (Note: Speed unequalized, both parties had a month of prep time) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Martial Artists Category:Gun Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Orphans Category:Antiheroes Category:Assassins Category:Regeneration Users Category:Hitman (Games) Category:Explosion Users Category:Poison Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Hackers Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Sleep Users Category:Preparation Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Geniuses Category:Performers Category:Wrestlers Category:Boxers Category:Knife Users Category:Sword Users Category:Axe Users Category:Mace Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Madness Users Category:Fear Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Super Soldiers Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Clones Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Disease Users Category:Sound Users Category:Martial Arts Champions Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Doctors Category:Dual Wielders Category:Neutral Characters